


To Die Singing

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Mercutio likes to annoy, Romeo and Tybalt are roommates, Romeo can't sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days Tybalt is going to kill Romeo and Mercutio. He just have to find his ear plugs and get rid of that awful migraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die Singing

After three months of being roommates with Romeo Tybalt had gotten used to seeing his enemy’s face all the time. For the first months they had spent all their time fighting and barely avoiding being thrown out, but after interference from Juliet they now had a silent truce. When she found out her boyfriend and her cousin were sharing an apartment Juliet had been exhilarated; less so when she found out they were fighting non-stop. It hadn’t been until then that Tybalt truly understood how stubborn and manipulative his cousin could be, and before he understood what had happened he’d promised her he wouldn’t fight anymore. Unintended or not, it was still a promise and he would keep it. It had actually been four whole weeks since Tybalt last tried to punch Romeo, a fact of which Tybalt felt incredibly proud.

However, when he heard the shrill noise that some called Romeo’s singing Tybalt found it hard to remember the promise he made to Juliet. His hand was tightening into a fist where it lay on the desk and he pictured Romeo’s face in front of him, a perfect target. Then Juliet’s face appeared instead and Tybalt felt a burst of shame at how disappointed she would be if he started a fight now, over such a thing as Romeo singing - no matter how awful it sounded. So he groaned and focused on his essay again, hoping that Romeo would shut up soon enough.

Half an hour later he felt like he was going insane. Romeo was still shrieking -apparently he really loved pop music and felt the need to sing along to every single top 40 song that was played- and Tybalt hadn’t been able to write more than two sentences that he’d been deleting and rewriting more times than he cared to remember. The corner of his left eye was constantly twitching, and he was only a few false notes away from getting a migraine. Something had to be done, and quickly.

When Tybalt exited his room he was met with the sight of Romeo dancing and singing without a care in the world and Mercutio slouching in the nearby couch grinning widely and eating potato chips while he read something on his phone. Unfortunately for Tybalt’s ears the sound was much louder out in the living room and he closed his eyes while taking several deep breaths, trying not to lose his temper.

“Look who’s finally left his nest and joined us,” Mercutio, who had an eerie sense of when Tybalt was close, shouted over the music.

Tybalt opened his eyes and glared darkly. He had promised not to fight, but the desire to wipe away Mercutio’s grin was almost overwhelming. “I have an essay to write, so will you stop making that noise?”

“Aww, is the little kitty miffed over being disturbed?”

Romeo gave Mercutio a stern look and went over the to CD player, turning it off. “Sorry, Tybalt. Mercutio just got a new CD I wanted to listen to and… well, I got so into it I forgot how loud the music was. I guess it was pretty annoying.”

“Yes. The music was,” Tybalt muttered to himself, but unfortunately he forgot how good hearing Mercutio had, and looking at Romeo made him miss Mercutio raising an eyebrow. “Anyway, keep the volume down.”

“Of course! We shall endeavor to do everything within out power to do as Your Highness commands,” Mercutio said with a smile that made Tybalt pause. It was too innocent, too compliant. Simply put, suspicious.

Romeo interrupted again, dragging Mercutio up from the couch, ignoring his friend’s protests. “We’ll just go into my room, hopefully we won’t disturb you so much then.”

Tybalt hesitated, still keeping his eyes at the innocent looking Mercutio, but ultimately nodded. “I’m sure you won’t.” Turning around and walking into his own room, however, he missed how Mercutio's innocent look was replaced by a mischievous grin.

It hadn’t even been half an hour until Tybalt’s walls started shaking with the force of the music coming from the other room. Tybalt groaned and slammed his head on his desk when Romeo’s shrieking soon begun accompanying the music. Somewhere under the noise he thought he heard Mercutio laughing. Tybalt did his best to remember Juliet and the promise he made, even if he did have issues caring about it at the moment. One day, he swore to himself, one day Mercutio would pay. Until then he had to be satisfied with finding ear plugs.


End file.
